Better Days
by Evil Fuzzy Bunny
Summary: It's Naruto's shot at a new life when no one remembers him...but if he was never born what effects did it have? Sequel to The Outcast Life R&R...Please![Chapter 10 up] You think you know yourself.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Elo! PPL! I'm back again!

Oh yeah, anyone reading this who hasn't rea my other story. This the the sequel to "The Outcast Life"

Chapter One: Different

* * *

"It's funny that we think that if we were never born nothing would change, but when we get to see it first hand we can't believe this is what it could have been."

* * *

Team seven was sitting at the ramen stand having lunch getting to know each other. "So…Naruto, are you from Konoha? I've never seen you around before." Kakashi asked.

Slurping some noodles. "Yeah I am, but I'm not you know….usually around the city." He said smiling. _I'm getting better at this lying thing_

**You still stutter**

_I said I was getting _better_ not perfect_

**Pffhh**

"So what kind of missions have you done?" Naruto asked. _Did they go to the wave country? _

"Well—

"Hey forehead girl!" Kiba called out. "Is your brain going to explode anytime soon?" He laughed.

Naruto was sure that Sakura was going to beat the shit out of Kiba for that comment. Instead she looked down, her bangs covering her hair. A small whimper was heard, as if she would cry any minute.

"Sakura…" Kakashi reach his hand out. Her hands slammed on the table she got up and ran into the girls washroom.

_What…the…hell?_ Naruto looked confused. "What's wrong with her?"

"She has…" Trying to find the right words "…self esteem issues." Kakashi finished.

Naruto made a face. _Self esteem issues? The Sakura I know has a really big confidence level…_

**Aren't you forgetting the fact that they have absolutely no memory of you?**

_Yeah so? Why would that change them? It's not like I gave her the confidence she…use to have_

**You sure about that?**

_Yes…why?_

**You're probably the only person who would never notice how much you can change a person**

_If you're so smart why don't you just tell me what happened?_ The memory came back to him.

_**Flash Back Five Years Ago**_

_**A seven year old Sakura was sitting under a tree. "Don't cry….Don't cry…" She whispered to herself.**_

"_**Hey, are you alright Sakura?" Asked a blonde.**_

"_**I'm….fine." She mumbled. "Just leave me alone!" He sat down in front of her.**_

"_**You can tell me you know." Naruto said smiling.**_

"**_I told you to just leave me alone!" Sakura screamed. "I don't need you of all people making fun of my forehead!"_**

_**Naruto looked at her confused. "Why would I do that? It's just a forehead."**_

"_**Everybody makes fun of it!" She protested.**_

"_**Like who?" Still confused.**_

"_**Chouji." She named one.**_

"_**So? Chouji's fat."**_

"_**Ino said so too." She mumbled. "And there's nothing wrong with her."**_

"_**Her voice sounds like someone strangled a cat." Naruto kindly pointed out.**_

"_**Kiba."**_

"_**He smells like a dog." Naruto said. **_

"_**So you pointed out things that's wrong with everyone." She said grumpily. "What about you?"**_

"_**My hair's so bright it might as well glow in the dark." Naruto said laughing. "Nobody's perfect Sakura!" he said running off.**_

_**The words ran through her head. Nobody's perfect? ...nobody's perfect...hm…. Sakura smiled. Nobody's perfect! Hell yeah!**_

_**End Flash Back**_

_I forgot about that…_

**No duh.**

"Hey, so you're the new kid on their team!" Kiba screamed.

Naruto snapped back to reality, remembering what he said to Sakura. "Yeah wanna make something of it dog boy?"

"What'd you call me?" Kiba yelled pissed off.

Naruto snorted. "For a guy whose part of the Inuzuka clan, you're pretty deaf. Is your sense of smell bad too? Cause if you could smell you're self, you'd probably faint."

There was a huge stress mark on Kiba's head as Naruto smirked. The guy deserved it. "You know what? I don't like your attitude." Kiba growled.

Naruto stood up. "You know what? I don't like dogs much."

Before they could do anything, their senseis stepped in "Naruto." Kakashi said in a firm tone.

"Kiba." Kuernai said in the same type of tone.

"He insulted me!" Kiba said trying to get passed his sensei.

"Then maybe you shouldn't insult my teammate." Naruto said as dangerously as he could sound.

_Wow, known only for half a day and he acts like he's known them all his life…nice…_ Kakashi thought, he smiled under his mask. _I think I like this kid…_

Kurenai and Kiba left soon after, Sakura had heard everything from behind the crack she was looking through.

She stepped forward and lightly tapped Naruto's shoulder. He spun around so fast, it scared her half to death.

"Yeah, what is it Sakura?" Naruto asked going from pissed off to happy-go-lucky.

"Eh…um..I just…" She looked at her feet like they were the most interesting things in the world. "I just wanted to say…thanks for sticking up for me. Even though you've just known me for like a day." She smiled a nervous smile.

"Nobody's perfect Sakura!" Naruto said happily, then he pointed at a blonde haired, blue eyed girl. coughInocough "Even her, I mean have you ever heard her talk? Makes me admire people that are deaf."

Sakura giggled slightly and smiled. _Nobody's perfect…_ She smiled _…You may be right Naruto, You may be right…makes you wish I'd know you sooner…_

Naruto looked at the starry night sky, _Wonder who else changed…wait a minute if I was like never born then…_

He turned to Kakashi, "Hey Kakashi-sensei…I heard that a demon attacked this place twelve years ago, is that true? Never paid attention in history class."

"Yes indeed a demon did attack." Kakashi said. _Why would he ask that now?_ "The Kyuubi attacked, but the fourth Hokage sealed it away in a baby…"

_YOU MEAN EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT! _Naruto's eyes got as big as dinner plates.

"…after the sealing, the baby disappeared."

Naruto relaxed a little. "What do you mean…disappeared?"

"When the baby turned six-years-old he just…disappeared. Nobody saw much of him, so nobody really knows what he looks like." Naruto relaxed at hearing that. "Then one day, he just disappeared….right Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, her sensei nodded.

_Wait a minute…I was six in that other world …So can I still summon? Do I even have that necklace thingy?_... Naruto reached around his neck, it was still there. _Shit…that's going to be hard one to explain…_

"Interesting…very interesting." He whispered.

"What's so interesting?" Sasuke asked, talking for the first time since he'd introduced himself.

"Huh? Oh, the story…just the story." Naruto said.

**Oh yah, that'll fool 'em**

_Shut. Up._

"Anyways…moving on to a more important note." Kakashi said. "Meet at training are number 9 tomorrow at 8:00 and don't be late."

"Wait a minute Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto half-yelled.

"Yeeees?"

_I have to be inconspicuous about this…_ "Have you guys done any um…missions in the…um….wave country?"

**What happened to being inconspicuous?**

"Strange you should ask…" Kakashi started.

"Because this jounin named Gai and his team just did that mission and came back yesterday." Sasuke finished.

Naruto laughed nervously. "Oh, um…okay! Well I'll um see yah guys tomorrow!" Naruto ran off. _That's right, since I wasn't there to scream at the old man to give us a better mission they never did go, and he'd probably send a more experienced genin for that mission…so…_

**Do you realize what that means?**

_Uh…that they never met Zabuza of the mist?_

**No lord of the idiots, it means they never did the training that you remember and they don't have that battle experience that you have**

_Does that mean…I'm better than Sasuke? _Naruto grinned and jumped up and down, while people thought he was just too giddy about something.

**I didn't say---**

_Who CARES what you didn't say all that matters is that I know stuff that Sasuke doesn't! THIS IS SO SWEET!_

**Ergg, Get your ego in check boy**

**

* * *

a/n: Yeah so, that was my first chapter I hope you guys like. Lol I put it up like 2 weeks early**

I had to do a Geography essay, it's like four pages long. I was on a trip for like 5days and I went to Kingston, holiday inn I have to say KICKS ASS, lone star is like the best place to eat (mmm….they got great chicken ).

Oh and NO THIS IS NOT A NARUTO AND SAKURA FICTION I might put maybe some fluff with someone else…but then I tend to change my mind at the last second

So yeah, cya round!

°PeAcE°


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: So yeah, I still haven't decided if I'm gonna put some romance, I might I might not. What do you guys think? An original character or someone already known?

To clear any misunderstandings: Yes Naruto has the summoning contract and the necklace before he actually does go to the chuunin exams, it'll be explained once they begin the chuunin exams so yeah….it's funny how no one mentioned that in their reviews…o.O..

I'm listening to semi-charmed life by Third Eye Blind

Chapter Two: Open up you stupid stuck up arrogant prick!

* * *

"It doesn't interest me what planets are squaring your moon… I want to know if you have touched the center of your own sorrow, if you have been opened by life's betrayal or have shriveled and closed from fear of further pain" –Open the invitation

* * *

Team 7 was in front of the third Hokage who was about to give them a D rank mission when…

"Can't we have something more interesting?" Naruto said annoyed "Anything than a D rank mission."

"Now, now…Naruto was it?" The Hoakge asked as the boy nodded "All genin start off—

"With easy missions and work their way up, I know, I know." Naruto whined. "Can we have at least a C rank mission pleeeeeeeaaaase I'm dying of boredom." He pretended to kill him self and die lying on the floor.

Resisting the urge to let his eye twitch, "I'll tell you what, if you can come up with a sufficient enough reason. I'll consider it."

"Uh…eh…for the…uh…to learn the…" Naruto was trying to find a reason, which wasn't coming easy. He's a very smart boy…except when it comes to making excuses. "To learn the essence of…teamwork! ...Yeah that's it!"

Ignoring the last part "How would that tie into a higher class mission?"

"It uh…could…you know….do the…the thing…where…"

"It would help us learn the importance of trusting one another if anything should go wrong outside of the village!" Sakura said in a leveled tone but really she had no idea where she was going with this either.

Sarutobi chuckled, "Alright you can take a C class mission if your sensei agrees."

"Not that I wouldn't want you guys to take this opportunity, but what about the chuunin exams?" Kakashi asked. "They start in two weeks."

"Last time you said one week." Sasuke informed.

"They've been delayed since they are redesigning the first exam." Kakashi said. _Which means it'll either be easier or harder, I'll go for the latter…_

"We could complete it in one week tops!" Naruto said confidently.

While the others are thinking, _he makes it sound like he already knows what it is…_

"The mission is to give this scroll," The Hokage held up a small scroll that has been tied up. "To one of the legendary sannin that to our belief is staying in a particular village, west of here."

"Sannin? Shouldn't this be like a higher class mission?" Sakura asked confused.

"Yes but, this particular person doesn't really like to stay in this village much. I don't want her thinking she _has_ to come back."

"Oh." She answered intelligently.

"So what's the person's name?" Sasuke asked…in Sasuke-ish manner.

"Tsunade one of the legendary three." Sarutobi said with a hint of pride in his voice.

_Oh crap, oh crap, if she finds out I have her necklace and oh crap, oh crap, shit, shit! Damn it all!_

**I laugh at your expense**

Naruto visibly frowned looking pissed off. "Some thing wrong Naruto?" His sensei asked.

"Huh? Oh it's just the stupid fox…" He lowered his voice as soon as he realized what he was saying. "Uh, so yah let's go do the um, mission! YEAH!"

Sasuke's eyes went small _what the hell…great another psycho…_

"Alright then, but if you can't find her within a week come back." He said in an informative tone. "We don't want you missing the exams do we?"

They all nodded, as they were leaving they heard the Hokage's voice. "You might want to leave today! She has a tendency to leave places very fast."

They decided to meet in 30 minutes to pack their things and get ready to leave. Thirty minutes later team seven was heading out the village gates.

They walked in an awkward silence, Sakura had long given up on getting Sasuke to talk even a little. Kakashi was reading his book and Naruto was looking at the map trying to find the village they were heading too.

"Kakashi-sensei what's the name of the village's name again?" Naruto asked _I can't find it! Why can't I find it? I'm usually good at spotting things…_

**Maybe your skills are dulling**

_They are NOT dulling_

**You do realize your sensei just answered your question and you didn't hear a word he said?**

_Why-…Well-….WHAT is your problem!_

**I've got lots of problems brat, which one do you wanna solve?**

_NONE thanks_

**Then why'd you ask?**

_You-…what-…k-…p…JUST SHUT UP_

**You know you're going to regret that later**

_I'm pretty sure I won't thanks!_

**Fine, you loss**

After that not much was heard from the fox. "Kakashi-sensei…"

"Yes?"

"Could you repeat everything you just said?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

Kakashi sweat dropped, _that's the third time I've said it…_

"We are heading to the Komakai Sato." Kakashi said…again.

"Komakai Sato? Small village?" Naruto said with and odd look. "What kind of name is that?"

"A simple name and if you're trying to find it I doubt you'll find it. It's like the name says a small village." Kakashi informed in a bored tone.

"Can you at least point it out so I know where we're heading?" Kakashi looked at the map and then miraculously pulled out a pen from thin air and circled a spot.

"Here." He said giving him the map, Naruto looked at the spot he circled.

"It'll take us at least three days to get there." Naruto sighed.

"Quit your whining." Sasuke said glaring, for _some_ reason he felt a very big air of rivalry and some for of _respect_ for the blonde, and didn't like it.

Later that day everyone was setting u their sleeping bags to get some good night's sleep. They were all sitting in a circle.

Naruto was staring at Sasuke, he noticed but said nothing of it. After awhile his staring was becoming very annoying, very fast.

"What the hell do you want?" He growled.

"You're an idiot to become an "avenger"" Naruto said like he was some sage talking twelve year old language.

"What the hell do YOU know!" Sasuke yelled.

There was loads of tension in the air. "Obviously a lot more than you do! It's stupid spending your whole life planning revenge on some guy!"

"He killed my clan!" Sasuke screamed standing up furious. "You don't know anything about me so STOP PRETENDING that you do!"

Naruto stood up too just as furious, "I'm just trying to tell you that revenge isn't going to solve anything! No matter what the hell happened to you!"

"And this is coming from a guy that does nothing but smile all bloody day! You don't know the meaning of pain!"

_You're wrong…_

"You don't know what it's like to be alone!"

_You're wrong!_

"You don't know what it's like to find out that your whole family was killed and that the bloody murderer is your own brother!"

_At least you HAD a family!_

"You don't know anything about me!" Sasuke screamed louder. "You don't know what it's like to BE me! And you wouldn't last a day in my shoes!" Giving off some major killer aura he walked past Naruto who had his eyes closed. His fists were clenched as his knuckles turned white.

He lightly tapped Sasuke's shoulder who turned around about to yell when a fist connected with his face.

His face hit the ground, he shakily lifted his head. He could taste the blood in his mouth as more trickled down his cheek.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Sasuke said getting up.

"I should be asking the same of you." Naruto glared at him. The wind twisted around them dangerously. Sakura was about to jump in when a hand in front of her stopped her.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"They can hold their own Sakura." Kakashi said confidently. "Besides they need to solve this between themselves."

As if a silent signal had gone off the two boys charged at each other. Sasuke fist connected with Naruto's face.

"Just what makes you think that you can come out of no where and start judging other people!" His leg connected with Naruto's gut throwing him back a couple of feet.

Naruto slowly got up his hand still touching the ground, a small bitter chuckle came out as blood trickled down his mouth. "And just what makes you so god damn special Uchiha?"

He charged forward with amazing speed, his elbow hit Sasuke's chin, as his foot rounded and kicked him in the gut. "Just what the hell's wrong with you? You have a village that respects you."

His elbow hit the back of Sasuke's skull, kneeing him in the stomach. "People admire you, look up to you they like you, and you're telling me you're ready to give that up jut to kill one man! That's bullshit!" Naruto jumped back.

This time Sasuke charged with a kunai, bringing his foot up kicking the side of his face, his kunai grazed Naruto's arm. "And just what the hell do you know? You've lived a normal life in the village!"

Naruto blocked his kunai with his own. "Hardly." Came the cold response. "In my village I was hated Sasuke, hated. All I ever got was cold glares with a side dish of misdirected hate!" Their kunai's clashed, both trying to break the other's defense.

"That's a total lie! If that was true then how come I've never heard of you!"

Naruto punched him in the gut, while Sasuke elbowed him. "Maybe I lived in a DIFFERENT village! Ever thought of that genius!" Naruto put some chakra into his hand to make the hit more powerful and shoved his fist into Sasuke's face making him fly back a good couple of feet.

"Listen up Uchiha, you're not the only who had to go through shit. So don't go around thinking that you're a special case, no one ever said life was fair. Same goes for you, you have people in your village that admire you. It's not something you should go around ignoring because of one man, because if you keep thinking like that you might just end up losing everything."

Sasuke got up wearily, "If you're not an original citizen of Konoha, then who are you?"

Naruto wiped blood off his face with the back of his hand, he said in a semi-hoarse, semi-gruff voice, "You're the genius, you figure it out." He left walking through the trees.

Sakura rushed to Sasuke to make sure her teammate was alright. Sasuke was to busy being curious of his new teammate that he didn't care much about his injuries.

Kakashi looked to where Naruto headed through. _He's an enigma that one…_

* * *

a/n: Yeah so second chapter done, I even did a fighting scene Wehe! So yeah read and review, I can't believe the weekends oveeeerr noooooooooooo!

I bought three bars of chocolate and three packets of ramen today I'm happy! I'm happy! Oh YEAH!...I've got cookies too

Cya Round!

PeAcE


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: Sorry for the long update…..at least I think it's a long update…O.o…I dunno

* * *

"Forget all you want and forget all you like but the past will remember and the truth stays the same." – Evil Fuzzy Bunny

* * *

The rest of the way to the village everyone walked in silence, slept in silence, and ate in silence. There wasn't much to say in the first place. And if there was everyone naturally ignored it. 

They reached the village a day early giving them two days to look for the one named Tsunade. Kakashi rented a hotel for three days and two nights and everybody unpacked, had dinner and headed out the door. Having absolutely no luck finding not as much as a clue as to where this woman was. Maybe she left, or maybe she wasn't here in the first placed or maybe they sucked at finding people or she was just better at hiding.

Either way then next day the team had split up hoping to have better luck while Kakashi sat in a tree all by his lonesome. No need to worry he likes it that way.

Naruto was walking down the street, he was just passing a bar when someone called him. "Oi! Naruto! Is that you!"

He turned to find Tsunade waving at him with a bottle of sake. As it just so happens Sakura just turned the corner to find Naruto staring at the blonde with a jewel in her forehead.

Walking up to Naruto staring at Tsunade. "I'm…guessing you found her?"

Tsunade looked at Sakura then back at Naruto, "Is she your teammate? So you made genin huh?" (a/n: And you're all going wtf is going on?")

Naruto visibly paled, _shit how the hell does she remember? You fox have explaining to do_

**Not saying nothing, remember? YOU wanted ME to shut up and I TOLD you that you would regret it….**

…_.I feel a sudden hatred towards you and your memory…_

**You're regretting what you said AREN'T YOU!**

_NO!_

**You're in denial and you know it boy!**

"Naruto…do you know her?" Sakura asked confused.

Naruto jumped like three feet he started sweating. "Uh yes…I mean no! NO I don't know her! Never met her in my life! I didn't even know that I was talking to her! She, sh-she must've just drunk too much!"

Sakura very VERY slowly nodded, Tsunade looked at him like he was a crazed idiot that lost his mind. "Of course I know you. I met you when you were eight."

"I know you did! Can't you see I'm trying to not let her know that!" Naruto said pointing to Sakura, then stopped at the realization of what he said turning quickly to Sakura. "I uh mean….that Ihavenoideawhatshe'stalkingabout!" Naruto said as quick as a lightning bolt.

"Uh…"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Tsunade yelled. "You do know—

She was cut off by Naruto's hand covering her mouth, smiling nervously at Sakura drenched in sweat. "The old bat's lost her mind! Well, better get her to the hotel before she runs off and slams into some wall and gets put into the mental ward!" Shoving Naruto's hand off she was about to yell at him before getting interrupted _once more._

"How about you look for Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei and tell her we found her." Naruto pushed Tsunade the other way who was screaming at him. "Bye Sakura!" Naruto ran ahead of Tsunade ran after him still screaming that she's not old and that she does know him and stuff.

Sakura stood there dumbfounded when she came back to reality all she thought was, _what just happened?_

Naruto and Tsunade were now sitting in the hotel room.

"Alright. Explain, now." Tsunade said staring at him while Naruto was breathing like he'd never breathed before.

"You -breathe- wouldn't believe me if I -breathe- told you." Finally catching his breath Naruto fell backwards on to the couch.

"Try me." Came the reply.

"Okay fine…" Naruto reluctantly replied telling Tsunade what happened and since I'm sure you've all read my other story called the outcast life and you all know what happens I'm not going to read it. Partly because you already know what happened and partly because I'm too lazy.

After an hour of explanation Tsunade looked at him. He sighed, "See, you don't believe me. I told you."

"Okay, let's say what you say is true. Then how come I still remember you?" Tsunade asked still looking skeptical.

"Uh….one second." Naruto went into a different room and closed the door, concentrating to call out the fox. But that wasn't the hard part. Trust me and if not me, then trust Naruto.

_Here comes the hard part…_

**What'd you want brat?**

_How is it that if everyone forgot about me that Tsunade still remembers me?_

…**..feh**

_OH COME ON_

…**Hmm? ...did you say something?**

_Arrg…what's it gonna take to make you talk?_

**I'll tell you if you…..release me….how's that?**

_How about no? How's that?_

**Did you say something? I was busy ignoring you.**

_Okay fine I'll just make your cage smaller until it squishes you…_

**You wouldn't dare….you can't even DO that!**

_HAH! That's what YOU think! It just takes a little chakra and mind power and I have both! I've done it before even!_

**So it wasn't my imagination…**

_Well are you going to tell me or what?_

**No**

Naruto concentrated and the cage got smaller

_How about now?_

**Never**

Cage got smaller. As you can imagine this went on for quite a bit until the cage got very small and Naruto started getting a major headache.

Tsunade banged on the door. "What are you doing in there!"

"I'll be out in a sec!" He screamed holding his head.

**I'll make you a deal, you redesign this cage to my liking and I'll give you the information you want.**

…_Hmm…_

**Going once, going twice, going—**

_Alright! Alright! You got yourself a deal! _Half and hour later Naruto came out looking like a drunk. Who knew large demon foxes could be so damn picky!

"Okaaayy…the reason you remember me is because…ugh…I took something that belonged to you that you gave to me, leaving a connection or a bond or something between us. So yeah….gah!" Naruto tripped and fell on the couch once more.

"Where did you find out all thisinformation in a bathroom?" Tsunade asked.

"I have my sources." Came a muffled reply.

"Riiiiiiiiight." Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Alright, I believe you…as much as possible."

"Oh and you don't know me!" Naruto said jumping up. "We never met! This is the first time you have ever seen me!" Just as the last word left his voice the front door opened to reveal the rest of the team.

Kakashi explained to Tsunade and gave her the scroll, and she of course said no. After a very long, dragging discussion they decided to talk in the morning.

Kakashi was sitting on the kitchen table with a coffee mug beside him when the door opened to reveal Naruto.

"Naruto? What are you doing up so late?" Kakashi asked.

The boy yawned and stretched, "Just getting a drink Kakashi-sensei. What about you?"

"Hmm? Me, I'm just thinking I guess." Kakashi said absentmindedly.

"About what?" Naruto said with a note of boredom, he sat down in front of Kakashi with a glass of water.

"Oh just some small things," His eye curved as he smiled. "Just got my head up in the clouds I guess."

Naruto looked towards the window, the sky was cloudy. He smiled and gave a small chuckle, "Sometimes it's better up there than down here huh?" Gulpiing down his glass of water Naruto left to his room after saying good night.

He nodded, _Blonde hair…blue eyes…whisker marks…interesting…_ A few minutes Kakashi also headed to his room for some good night's rest.

_**-Kakashi's dream-**_

_**He was standing in complete darkness, the sound of a spotlight turning on as a light shone down on him. He reached in his pocket for his book when he found it empty.**_

**_A picture flashed by him, then another. Pictures flashed all around him, looking around he couldn't make out any. A small frame was thrown at him he caught it with his awesome ninja skills. It was a picture of his old team._**

_**The words echoed, blonde hair…blue eyes… He looked at the picture of his sensei. Blonde hair…blue eyes….blonde hair…blue eyes…and whisker marks?**_

_**The scenery changed, he was on a field. A battle field, shinobi rushed armed with weapons, ready to use any and every jutsu in their arsenal. He turned around to find a gigantic demon fox, none other than the Kyuubi himself.**_

_**Kakashi went wide-eyed as he took a step back in surprise. To the side of the Kyuubi was Gama Bunta with a certain blonde blue-eyed Hokage on top. There's was a white flash as her heard the demon roar.**_

_**As sudden as the light came it disappeared and he his younger self staring a the limp body of his sensei. He had a baby in his arms that looked like a mini him. The scenary started to blur again and last he saw was a blurred picture of a small baby with strange markings on his face. **_

**_Everything went black, the spotlight following his every move. The echo was back…_**

_**Blonde hair…blue eyes…whisker marks…**_

_**Blonde hair…blue eyes…whisker marks…**_

_**Blonde hair…blue eyes…whisker marks…**_

_**Kakashi disappeared, the spotlight still on.**_

_**Blonde hair…blue eyes…whisker marks…**_

_**Blonde hair…blue eyes…whisker marks…**_

_**Blonde hair…blue eyes…whisker marks…**_

_**The spotlight shut off.**_

_**-End Dream-**_

Kakashi woke up in cold sweat, rubbing his head. _I haven't had a dream like that for years…_

* * *

a/n: Well that was a crappy place to end it but my mom needs the computer and I want the freaking chapter up. Okay so like next chapter is probably gonna be the chuunin exams unless something fucked up happens, so yeah the first exam is different than the one from the story. 

NOTE: you're all nuts if you think I'm gonna write out the whole Naruto story I'm going to end it my way, like an actual end. So yeah…I still haven't decided on the romance and for the person who asked me for naruto/harem I dunno I don't really write stuff with harem in it and I'm not really seeing how that would fit…at all…so um sorry...

Oh and you'll find out what the scroll says in the next chappie so yeah sit back relax and wait with a nice bowl of ramen, chocolate and pointy shuriken to throw at anyone that dares to disturb you...

I bought a mystery bag at ardenes it had some crappy stuff but i got nice earings out of it!

Cya Round!

°PeAcE°


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: Hi okaaaaaay since I can't decide who Naruto could possibly end up with u guys can just tell me in you reviews and then I'll tally it up and see who's the lucky girl and no I'm not doing guyxguy I don't have anything against that cuz, whatever makes you happy but in my story they don't swing that way and if they did I don't like Naruto and Sasuke pairings no offense to the people who do of course…

"My friend once said…life is an illusion."

Chapter 4: Chuunin Exams (I couldn't think of a better name xD)

"_**We're always paying for you mistakes Naruto!" Ino said annoyed at the blonde beside her.**_

"_**Like I care!" said blonde said walking to the center of the classroom.**_

**_A timid young girl with dark hair shyly looked at him smiling while playing with her fingers. 'Naruto…good luck…'_**

"_**Watch this Iruka sensei!" The blonde said making a familiar hand seal, "Transform!"**_

_**The smoke clear to find… a skinny young woman with blonde hair…naked O.o. Iruka looked wide eyed at the transformation while having a major nose bleed, regaining his composure he looked at Naruto severely pissed off.**_

"_**STOP WITH THE TRICKS NARUTO! THIS IS SERIOUS!" Iruka screamed.**_

Hinata eyes flew open in surprise, now Hinata wasn't one to swear but she definitely had some close calls.

"What the…" Hinata whispered, "What was that? Who was that? What kind of jutsu was that?" You maybe be wondering why she isn't stuttering her heart out, because it'd be pretty stupid if she stuttered while talking to herself of all people. She then looked at her clock realizing that she should probably get out of bed get dressed and head out.

Today was the day the Chuunin exams would being after all.

Hinata left the Hyuga compound and looked at the letter they had received,

_Part one of the Chuunin exams will be held a week prior to this letter. You are expected to be at The Forest of Illusions at 8:00am. All participants that do not arrive at the designated time are automatically disqualified._

Hinata sighed, she could do this. _Deep breaths Hinata…deep breaths…deep breaths…it's no big deal…they just redesigned the test to make it harder that's all….oh my god I can't do this…_

Naruto had just left the Hokage behind leaving a rather reluctant Tsunade. She had finally agreed to come back with them one week ago. They had gotten the letter of the chuunin exams and had been training for the exams as much as they could.

Sakura now knew that he knew Tsunade and Jiraiya from when he was eight years old. It turns out he had ran away for sometime in a small village at that time when he met the two. They trained him for three weeks near the village and no this does not mean that Naruto has like god-like strength and can kick everyone's ass. The training mostly consisted on working on his accuracy because it sucked and stealth because he's loud.

Of course Naruto had gone and swore Sakura to secrecy so none of his other teammates knew of this, though he was suspicious that Kakashi-sensei had found out. How? No one knows.

But those thoughts aside Naruto was ecstatic about the possibility of becoming Chuunin (even thought the possibility would've come along eventually anyways). When he reached the field did he get a shock from seeing so many ninja's all in one place waiting…just waiting.

"Naruto! Over here!" He turned to the side to see Sakura waving.

He walked towards the group he smiled, _looks like the gangs back together again…ignoring the fact that they don't remember me…but I'm suspicious that Kakashi-sensei's suspicious…_

"Who's the new kid?" Ino asked looking at Naruto with the hint of curiosity.

"Guys, this is Naruto." Sakura said introducing Naruto, "He's the new addition to our team, this is the guy I was talking about."

"Hi my names Uzumaki Naruto!" He said smiling, _This is so weird…_

"Hey I remember you!" Kiba said pointing at him. "You're the kid who tried to pick a fight with me!"

"Pleease…you probably went and picked a fight with him." Ino said in that's-nothing-new tone.

Hinata walked toward the group looking at the grass still not noticing Naruto or as others call him "the new kid".

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba yelled waving at her.

"H…hello Kiba." Hinata turned towards her other teammate, Shino who nodded to her.

Hinata got the shock of her life when she saw the boy in her dreams staring at her introducing him.

"Uh-um…" Hinata started twiddling her fingers looking down at the ground.

"Alright listen up everyone! I'm your examiner…Anko!" A purple haired girl screamed her fist in the air.

"Behind me is the forest of illusions." Anko said jerking her thumb behind her. "This is where you'll be taking your exams, as some of you may know the exams have been redesigned it's either easier or harder. You can decide that on your own, the goal is to get from this end to the forest to the other."

"That's easy." Kiba said smugly.

Anko glared at him, "The forest is tiny and according to that is the time limit…" Pauses for drama… "You have five hours; you don't finish it on time you fail, try again next year…or not."

"Wait a minute that's too easy!" Said some random ninja, "What's the catch!"

"If you have a problem with our test, then don't do it." came the reply, "In 30 seconds a bell is going to ring, after that bell is heard get running through the forest."

"Just one thing before you head in remember…look beneath the underneath." The bell rang as everyone who was taking the exams ran inside as one group. There was only one entrance to the forest, what they didn't know was that it was the _only_ way _out_ of the forest.

As everyone headed through the forest with a speed of a ninja they all thought the same thing.

_This is way too easy…_

After two hours of running the entire group of people who are taking the exams reached a big clearing, there was a fence across blocking their way. A sign was posted which read:

**This is restricted area any person caught trespassing will be taken in by the authorities. **

**RESTRICTED AREA**

**You have been warned, please TURN AROUND**

"What the hell?" Naruto screamed. "What's this fence doing here!"

"What are you an idiot! It's obvious we have to jump over it!" Kiba screamed.

Shikamaru looked around suspiciously…_something's wrong here…this is really strange…such a troublesome test…there! _

**_He ran through the streets at night, the cold wind blowing his dark hair. Beads of sweat ran down his face, the small boy tripped over scraping his knees._**

"**_Ah!" The boy said in pain he turned around in horror. His hand slipped in the pool of blood as he backed away from the body of a dead man._**

"**_N-no…" The boy whispered, his hands were shaking, the boy slowly got up shock all over his face. His hands were covered in someone else's blood and his knees were bleeding his own. _**

_**Running through the streets of his neighborhood more dead bodies lay in his path, his friends, sister, aunts, cousins, grandparents…everyone but no sign of his immediate family.**_

**_Tears ran down his face, small hands slammed the door shut running into his house. He ran through the hallways trying to find signs of his family, no one. Nothing never had he felt so cold, alone and vulnerable_**

_**He opened the door to find his mother and father in the middle of the room in a small pool of blood.**_

_**He backed away from their bodies squeezed against the wall tears poured down drenching his shirt.**_

"_**No…no…i-it can't be…NO!" He screamed pain dripping off the words. "Why…"**_

"_**Hello…little brother…" Said a red-eyed boy.**_

"_**Br…brother…mom…dad…why…WHY!" He yelled at his brother his knees failing him when he fell on his knees.**_

"_**I needed to test my capacity." Was the simple answer that ringed through his ears.**_

**_Anger filled him, to test his capacity! No, he wouldn't let his brother go. Just as he was about to run towards his brother, he found no one around. Just him, his mother and his father._**

_**His hands ran through his hair as a blood curdling scream was heard throughout the village. "ITAAACHII!"**_

_**Holes started to rip through, a small white light inside each hole. It ripped through the walls, through his parents, through him his insane cries fading…everything went black the scene in front was gone. **_

_**The boy crawled through the darkness, "No….please no…" The boy started sobbing on whatever ground he was on, hands gripping his hair pulling it, anything to make the pain go away.**_

_**His eyes were wide, breathing sharply through his teeth, sweat dripping down…**_

"_**ITACHI! BROTHER!"**_

a/n: Well that was a great place to end it wasn't it ? Anyways the next chapter is going to be longer and yeah you might wanna tell me who you want to paired because after chapter six, yes SIX it's over I'll count it up and yeah.

Yes the next chapter's going to be longer because I don't want to spend ten chapters on one chuunin exams so yeah.

I've got oreos! Mr. Christie you make goood cookies!

Cya Round!

°PeAcE°


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: So sorry for taking so long, but I'm sick --

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this on my first chapter; I don't own Naruto and Co. Masashi Kishimoto-san does.

Oh yah and so far most people have said Hinata or anyone but Hinata -- that's so helpful

AND if my bro's reading this…..HI 3

Chapter 5: ….

* * *

Life's no quote_**

* * *

He was in the middle of a battlefield; someone pushed him back and a massive blow hit the un-known man instead.**_

_**The small blonde scampered backwards away from the blood, "Wh-what's going on…?" He whispered, everywhere he looks Shinobi were all running in one direction. **_

_**The kid turned his head only to see to his horror the one and only nine tailed fox. His tails lashed out killing many ninja at once.**_

"_**No! My mom and dad are still fighting over there!" He heard a boy yelled as he was being pushed away from the battle area by a man. "No! Stop! Let go of me!"**_

"**_What's going on….how….how can't I be here." Naruto shakily stood up staring at the fox. _**

_**A roar was heard through the lands, a menacing growl followed. With one sweep trees would fall in seconds, he could destroy a village with no effort whatsoever and to him they look like little ant. Pathetic ants who think they stand a chance against a creature of his rank? Such imbeciles they were, they would all perish for even thinking such a thought! The fox howled in what seemed to be laughter.**_

"**_Hey kid! What are you doing here! Get back to safety!" A man picked Naruto up and ran the way others were coming from. Naruto struggled in the mans grip, trying to get lose but no such luck. "It's dangerous out here; your family would be worried." The man spoke through deep breaths, it was evident that this man was tiring._**

**_The man stopped in his tracks as a huge foot slammed into the ground, Naruto stared at the webbed feet. He looked up to the giant frog sticking its giant tongue out. A tall man was on top of said frogs head, staring impassively at the demon in front of him. His blonde hair ruffled in the air, the demon roared at the sign of a challenge. The man's blue eyes narrowed as he started doing various hand seals with a small white bundle resting on his arm. Naruto gasped as something had just been brought to his attention._**

_**The man whispered something to the bundle when he stopped his hand seals. There was a bright light and everyone was blinded by it. The screams from the enormous demon was the last they heard of it. The giant frog disappeared as it realized he was no longer needed. In a small clearing where the frog had been standing was a rather small baby bundled in white cloth, he was crying immensely as his blonde hair ruffled in the air.**_

"**_This….that baby is…" Naruto whispered to himself, he felt the mans grip loosen on him. He pushed himself off and started running from the scene. A thought how he could've possibly seen the ending of the nine tailed fox when he was just born on that day. _**

"_**What should we do with it?" One man asked, the boy stopped in his tracks.**_

"_**Why kill it of course!" there was a murmur of agreements. His heart stopped, they had actually thought of killing him? How could they even think such a….of course they thought of it! Who wouldn't have! A really big demon try to destroy your whole village is no sealed inside a harmless baby why not just kill the baby for no future problems.**_

"**_Okay…so somehow I'm back to the time of the fourth Hokage who just reminded me by seeing him that I shouldn't be here and if that was me back there but I'm standing right here talking to myself then somehow I'm in two places at once which shouldn't be possible." Naruto took a deep breath. "Okay what was the last thing I was doing, was I doing anything? Who sent me here…what the hell….okay calm Naruto, repeat calm…wait if I'm seeing what happened tweleve years ago then this must be…" He put his hands together in a familiar hand seal, "KAI!" _**

The image broke, he found himself back inside the forest taking the Chuunin exams and a guy was coming at him with a kunai screaming war. Naruto narrowly dodged the on coming attacked, only to find him stabbed in the arm. "Ow!" He cried in pain, he punched the guy in the face. "What the hell is going on!"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Shikamaru said while blocking several weapons. Naruto turned to Shikamaru to say something but the only thing came out was, "Why are you drenched in water?"

"Someone used a water jutsu on him." Another person said, he had short silver hair and a pair of glasses on.

"Who are you?" Naruto yelped avoiding a grand fire ball. "Sasuke! What are you doing! I'm your teammate idiot!"

"I'm Kabuto and it's no use, he's still trapped in a genjutsu.

Naruto was to busy dodging and attacking to listen to a word Kabuto just said. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Twenty clones were created, they started attacking everyone keeping them back for a bit. Naruto sighed, "That should keep them busy for a bit, so can someone tell me why we're having a great ninja war in our own backyard?"

"The point is to break from the genjutsu that they place one you." Shikamaru said, "If you don't break out of that jutsu fast enough you have a high rate of death."

Naruto was about to interrupt but was beat to it. "It doesn't end there once you're out of the illusion you have to get out of here before you get killed, the genjutsu is making people see things and therefore making them attack each other." Kabuto showed him his bloodied hand, "This exam is no game."

The last of Naruto's clone had been destroyed and ninja's were coming left, right, up and down, some even tried the diagonal approached. "Naruto!" He turned around weapon pointed.

"It's me Sakura!" She screamed not wanting to get killed. "You broke out of the genjutsu! Thank god."

He relaxed slightly, but not really. "Yeah, I saw Sasuke he's still busy being devoured by his own illusion." Sakura frowned at the comment.

Naruto made more shadow clones and continued to fight also. "I can't believe people are going around killing each other, even people who are already out of their illusion!" Sakura screamed slamming someone into a tree knocking them out.

"Look around you kid! Test or no test, this is war!" Someone from grass had yelled, "You're next!" He came at her with amazing speed; someone intercepted the man and slit his throat.

The grass ninja fell onto his knees cradling his neck, trying to stop the blood from flowing out. It was too late to save him, his body limped falling to the ground. Sakura who thought she was petrified before was now on the verge of trauma.

"He's…he's wrong….this isn't war." She finally choked out, Naruto looked around himself. There was blood covering the grass, the fence, the trees, the leaves, the flowers the ninja's. Blood was splattering everywhere, people were lying on the ground unmoving, people were starting to lose it at the sight of so much blood, and there was sparks of fire everywhere. The stench of death was lingering in the air too and it sent chills up his spine.

"What that man said was right." A new voice said, "This is war and we have to get out of hear fast, we still have a time limit and it's almost up." The two turned around to find Sasuke.

"Wait a minute, how do we know it's really you Sasuke?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

Sasuke glared at him, he closed his eyes and re-opened them. His eyes had turned red, two comma marks in each eye. "Because no imposter could've done what I just did."

"R-right, well let's go." Naruto said rather embarrassed of his suspicions, "We need a plan."

Sasuke looked towards Sakura who was still shaking and looked to be even more jumpy. "What's with her?"

Naruto looked down to the ground and shifted uncomfortably, "I um….don't wanna talk about it." He answered almost inaudibly, Sasuke raised an eyebrow but let it slide for now.

"Clear a path with lots and lots of those clones of yours, I'll grab Sakura since she's in no condition to defend herself at all." Sasuke stated his Sharingan still on. "I'll use my bloodline limit to know of any you'd miss, we're not taking any chances."

Naruto faked a salute, "Yes sir." He said mockingly, Sasuke just sneered at the comment. Bringing his hands up to his favourite seal to do his favourite jutsu. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Hundreds of clones were created and started to clear in two ways. "Um, which way are we going?"

"We're going back towards the entrance, I'll explain later." Was all Sasuke said starting to run through the small path that had been cleared.

"What! Are you sure?" Naruto screamed catching up to him.

"Yes. I am sure Naruto, now cover my back." Sasuke ordered, Naruto looked back to see ninja breaking through the clones, he shouldn't be surprised but he was.

A breathed a long sigh, "This….might take awhile.

* * *

a/n: Okay I know I said it would be longer but I have people over, I wanted this up so here's an idea let's post what I have up and one more thing guys

CAUTION: Character death next chapter

My relatives are staying for the night, Naruto's on in half-hour, I'm about to eat dinner, a chapters up, so far life is good.

Cya Round!

°PeAcE°


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: sorry for the extremely late update I just got kinda busy, I'll explain at the bottom

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, there I said it! NOW leave me alone…cuz I ain't writing it again…I think I said that the last time I wrote a disclaimer O.o

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX means scene change

LAST SHOT FOR VOTING

Hinata: 4

Sasuke:1

Temari: 1

Harem: 1

Not Naru/Hin: 2

Not Naru/Saku: 1

I am not doing GuyxGuy romance thing or Harem, sorry guys.

* * *

Chapter 6: ...

* * *

"Sticks and stones may hurt me, but the words just totally broke me."

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were running as fast they could dodge weapons, jutsu (some of them really crappy). Sasuke had several kunai sticking out of his right leg, trying to ignore the pain he stood back up and continued on.

"You're suppose to be covering me!" He yelled back at Naruto.

"Well excuse me for not---" He broke off in mid sentence when something grabbed him from underneath. "What the…!" Naruto's body was quickly pulled under the ground, with only his head sticking out.

Apparently Sasuke hadn't noticed Naruto's situation because he kept on running. Naruto scoffed, _Whatever I don't need his help getting through this by myself…_ A kunai raced by his cheek cutting him across the face.

He gulped. On second thought. "Sa…Sasuke! You idiot! Come back here, a little help would be nice!" He looked around the fields around him, when something landed on him successfully making him kiss the dirt. Someone had landed on him thinking he was just another rock…with blonde hair. "Please..." Naruto said dejectedly.

Sasuke was stuck trying to figure out if he should head to the entrance before they ran out of time or go back and get his teammate and possibly run the risk of not making it back on time. When he heard his teammate's skin, his body just moved on it self it _of course_, it's not like he _cares_ for the blonde or anything.

Naruto felt someone pulling his head in an attempt to free him, that or to make his head pop off; he was hoping it was the former. His shoulders slowly came out of the loosened ground.

"The dirt's loose, get yourself out and let's go." Sasuke said curtly said looking around cautiously, most people had already snapped out of it, heading back and those that didn't, Sasuke looked at the ground to see the dead body's of some, pools of blood; it brought back many memories. He mentally shook his head, reminding himself that this was not the time to think about these things. Even though it visibly showed that he was shaking he would never admit, so help him kami that him, Uchiha Sasuke was feeling scared.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto asked, dusting him off. When he looked up to notice on the ground, he only came up with one word. "Oh." He gulped slightly shaking at the sight. The hairs on his neck stood up, sure he'd seen it before but now that the smart ones that had escaped the jutsu were heading back to finish their tests, it looked….horrible.

He looked down at himself, cuts, scrapes, gashes, his wrist was throbbing, clothes were shredded, a black eyes, his left leg was throbbing in pain too. He was out of breath and felt like he could drop any minute.

Never in his life had he seen so much blood, so many…he shivered…dead people. His eyes flickered to the right, and his eyes got big.

"Did you see that?" He nudged Sasuke who seemed to have spaced out, his eyes held pain but as soon as he realized Naruto was talking to him Sasuke's features hardened.

"See what?" He said picking Sakura up again, wincing slightly when he bent down.

"N…nothing I guess, must've imagined it." Naruto said taking in deep breaths.

Somebody pushed passed him knocking him over. "Let's go." Sasuke said again. They started running again.

_We're quite a ways behind, damn if we want to make it through this exam we'll have to hurry up…_ Sasuke picked up speed without saying a word, hoping that the blonde would be smart enough to know that means they have to go faster.

Noticing the change of speed Naruto also picked up his face. He slightly tripped, but continued on. His vision was getting blurry, good thing they were almost there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had just gotten back to the entrance some time ago, the ninja's that had gotten their before them were being treated and hospitalized. Naruto saw Lee being carried away on a stretcher, blood running down his head. His body was covered in white sheets.

"What did you see back there?"

"Wh-what?" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Sasuke, who was bandaging his hand.

"You said you saw something, what did you see?" He asked again in a cracked voice, he coughed up some blood.

Naruto looked nervous for a second, "Uh…nothing, I told you it was probably just my imagination. Besides I just saw it out of the corner of my eyes."

Sasuke just grunted. "Whatever."

Kakashi saw his students on a bench at the entrance looking half-dead and decided to pay them a visit, because that's why he came at the end of the exam, to see how they faired.

Looking at their condition of I-decided-to-fall-off-a-cliff-into-a-lions-pit-then-play-with-boiling-hot-lava, he smiled cheerfully. "I'm assuming that the test was not-so easy?"

The two boys glared at their teacher for saying such a thing in a cheerful manner. Kakashi then noticed that his arm had third degree burns.

He took a closer look at it. "A fire jutsu?"

Naruto's glare went to Sasuke. "Ask the pyro-freak over hear."

Sasuke glared at him, "Shut-up loser. It wasn't like I was aiming for you."

"What do you mean you weren't aiming for me! You were doing the freaking seals right in front of me!" As Naruto and Sasuke started bickering, Sakura sat up groggily.

"Wha-t…going on?" She said yawning.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Naruto said getting up but immediately fell down. "Ow!"

Sakura stood up in shock, "Am I alright? Are YOU alright?"

"Pffth…I told you to go see the medics." Sasuke said getting up, but he fell down too.

"I think you both should've seen the medics." Kakashi said slipping his arm under Naruto's. "Sakura grab Sasuke and let's get them to the medics." Sakura nodded slipping her arm under Sasuke's helping him up.

Slowly team seven walked towards the rest of the people who were injured. Sakura turned to see an older lady zipping up a body in a white body bag. She stopped and looked at the face of the person.

"Isn't that…" Naruto and Kakashi stopped hearing Sakura speak.

"Hmm?" Kakashi mumbled turning around and looked at the person who this older lady was zipping up.

Naruto stared wide-eyed. "No…it can't be." A tear slipped down Sakura's face.

The older lady noticing the attention that was set on the bag looked up at the kids. She smiled sympathetically. "Maybe you should go get those wounds checked. They could be critical."

Sakura gulped and nodded. "Let's go guys. Like she said those wounds could be critical." Another tear slipped down her face.

Naruto looked at her and he couldn't figure out, for the life of him why Sakura would care so much for this boy….or maybe it was….guilt?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurenai, like Kakashi and the rest of the rookie nine sensei's had gone to visit her team also. At the moment two of her students were sitting in front of her, staring curiously at her face. Waiting for her to say something, she had said that it was very important.

She ran her fingers through her hair, it was obvious she was very tense. "You two best sit down for this."

"Kurenai-sensei we are sitting down." Said one of her students.

"Yes…of course. Well as you know…the chuunin exam was very harder than the previous one's…and many ninja have died. Some people you hadn't known for a day in your life and some people that you've seen everyday of your life."

The two tensed, not liking where this was going. "I know this is going to be hard to listen to and very hard to get over, but you have to keep your self together. A friend of yours died in the chuunin exams."

One of the students visibly paled, as the other shifted their weight uncomfortably. Kurenai took a deep breath, not sure if this was the right time to say this.

"I'm very sorry but you two cannot take the rest of the chuunin exams because…Inuzuka Kiba died today." Hinata dropped the medicine bottle she'd been holding, the bottle shattered into a million pieces, white liquid pouring out. It poured that night, the sky slammed every drop of rain onto the ground just like those words slammed into everyone who knew Kiba.

* * *

A/n: Kiba did die -cries- No I don't hate him and sorry for all the people who like Kiba.

YES a very STUPID place to stop it, please forgive me but I'm leaving for a movie soon and I wanted to get this thing up because I haven't updated in forever, and sorry for that I'll try and have a chapter posted every week or so.

It just that….

I got sick

I had to catch up on homework

My friends birthday

I had like three projects due. Now I only have two left –

I got hooked on to this book

LAST SHOT FOR PARINGS I TELL YOU ONCE AGAIN

Cya! -waves-

°PeAcE°


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: sorry I'm just having a very busy time this week...o-o...why is it that everytime i'm about to write a chapter everything as to suddenly come up?

**Kyuubi speaking**

_**Kyuubi thinking/flashbacks**_

_Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 7: A little rain never hurt anybody

* * *

The cemetery was filled with people surrounding the coffin. Everyone shook the hands of Kiba's family, continuously apologizing for their loss.

A man stood beside the coffin starting a speech as everyone looked on. Team seven stood at the side staring at the coffin with frowns upon their faces.

Sakura was holding three small pink flowers that were slightly bent. She gulped; it took every bit of her strength not to cry. Kakashi squeezed her shoulder, hoping to maker her relax but failed miserably.

He turned towards Asuma, who looked at him gravely. They both sighed looking back down at their teams. Naruto was taking deep breaths. _I am not going to cry…not going to cry…not going to…_he took another deep breath_…cry._

Shino had an arm around Hinata helping her towards the coffin of their teammate. Hinata was crying holding some flowers with shaky hands. "It's okay, we'll get through this." Shino kept whispering, but it was like his words fell on deaf ears. Well, what was she suppose to hear through all those sobs.

When they finally reached it, Shino slowly let his arms down to his sides. Hinata to a step towards Kiba's resting place, only to fall down on her knees. Her hand trailed the polished wooden box.

Shino took a hold of her arms to pull her up, only to find Hinata pulling away from his grip. Everyone slowly started to file out of the cemetery; Shino was standing beside his teammate….his only other teammate.

A droplet fell on his glasses as he looked at the grey sky. _A fitting setting for a day like this I suppose…._ Shino looked back is teammate. It was obvious she was not ready to move from the spot…even though everyone had left.

"Hmm…" Shino slowly walked out of the cemetery. _I wonder if death of comrades and the chances of you own death are this high in everything…_ Shino's lip quivered slightly a small tear trailed down his face.

* * *

It started to rain again, maybe even harder than yesterday. Naruto's hand wiped the fog off his window, it was chilly outside too.

**Get a hold of yourself brat!**

Naruto sighed and flopped down on his bed looking up at the ceiling. _She brought flowers for him…_

**Are you listening to me! I said GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!**

…_I wonder if she would have brought flowers if it had been me…_

**Don't you dare start pitying yourself**

…_She didn't even leave the flowers there…_

…

_Maybe I should've brought flowers too…_

**Get up now and go eat some food now.**

_What?_

**Get food. Then eat food, you idiot.**

_Why are you talking about food right now?_

Naruto's stomach growled and he realized he hadn't had dinner yet. He thought about getting off his bed to get something to eat for a little while. Never did anyone think that there would be a day when Naruto, of all people, wouldn't be up to the idea of food, of all things.

Slowly he made it towards the kitchen, when he found out he hadn't gone shopping. He looked outside his window, to find it just like the last time he looked outside. He wasn't exactly surprised to find it still raining; he was more surprised when he saw his reflection.

Sad eyes looked right back at him, his mouth was curved in a small frown, hair was slightly slumped.

He remembered then what he thought he had imagined at the exam.

_**Flashback**_

_**He saw something flash by in the corner of his eyes. "Did you see that?" Naruto asked.**_

"_**See what?" Sasuke asked.**_

"_**Nothing, it must've been my imagination." Came the reply. **_

**_He thought he had seen someone flash by another person. The person disappeared and the other fell on the ground. But that couldn't have happened, the person disappeared in a flash, like at the speed of sound! No one can move that fast._**

_**End.**_

_Maybe that person falling….it could have been…_ Naruto shook his head, grabbed his umbrella and headed out the door.

Running through the streets, he came to find two girls looking at a grave through the cemetery gate. Naruto stopped at the gate and looked at the two girls, his mouth slightly open.

It was in fact, Hinata and Sakura. Sakura was still holding the same flowers, she slowly put them on the grave hands still shaking. She took a step back and made a run for it. She passed Naruto not even noticing him. Naruto watched her turn down a street and his head slowly turned back to the other girl, still on her knees.

She was crying and soaking wet. It looked as if she had been there the whole day. Naruto looked at his red umbrella. Water splashed everywhere from the small puddles every time Naruto took a step.

Hinata who had not noticed the world around her, while she was grieving over a friend she had just recently lost, she did noticed when the rain stopped pouring all over her. Her head slowly looked up to find a certain blonde holding an umbrella.

Her mouth was left open and she was staring at him in surprise. A small blush crept on her cheeks when he smiled just a little. They kept staring at each other in silence, not aware of what to do next.

Naruto extended his arm towards her; she stared at the hand and then looked back at him. His arm stayed like that waiting for her to grab it. He smiled slightly and said something she hadn't expected.

"Hi."

* * *

Sakura was still running down the streets when she bumped into someone. They both fell to the ground.

"Sorry." Sakura said.

"Sakura?" Ino asked looking surprised to see her.

"Ino?" Sakura looked up to see a no longer friend.

"What are you doing out so late?" They both said in union. "I just came back from..." They did it again. "Kiba's…"

"I um….didn't see you there." Sakura said choking a little.

"I….probably went there before you…" Ino said looking towards the ripped grocery bag. "I went to the um….store after. I wanted to make something for Sasuke….and Lee."

"Oh." Sakura said looking at the bag. "Lee's still at the hospital…" Ino nodded. Sasuke and Naruto had gotten out of the hospital a few days after Kiba's death. Sasuke had a small cast on his leg and a twisted wrist. Naruto had a broken wrist and a sprained ankle. They of course, also had other injuries.

Ino moved towards the bag. "Well, I better go…it is raining and it's getting late." She started picking up the food and sighed. "I'm going to have to get another bag from the store first though." She whispered sadly.

She was about to grab an orange when another hand reached it first. Ino looked up to find Sakura picking up some food.

"I'll help too." She said quietly. "It was my fault you dropped it anyways." Ino stared at her for a minute. She smiled slightly for a minute, then started picking up the rest of the food again.

* * *

Kakashi was looking through a window, with a coffee mug in his hands. He had a…interesting evening to say the least. Well, what he saw had made him smile, yes that's right. He was watching them.

Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai were sitting in a room, waiting to see the Hokage. Kurenai seemed a little dazed, looking at the ripples her coffee was making every time she dipped her finger in it.

Asuma who was leaning against the wall was also wondering about something or the other. Gai was unusually quiet oacing back and forth.

Kakashi sighed. "Gai quit pacing around."

"I cannot! I am too worried about my team!" Gai yelled.

"How do you think they're taking it?" Asuma asked.

Kurenai sighed. "I don't know, but Hinata's taking it pretty hard. I'm taking it not so well, but I'll be fine but I'm just not so sure about her."

"I think they're all taking it a bit hard." Asuma said. "For most of them, it's the first time experiencing the death of a comrade or teammate."

"Maa, you guys worry too much." Kakashi said. They all looked at him with surprised faces. "They'll be fine, I saw what happened." He was of course talking about a few incidents he saw here and there, involving certain rookies.

The door slid open to find a man they weren't too familiar with. "The Hokage will see you now." They all got up to leave.

* * *

a/n: sorry for late stuff guys but I was gone and there was a unit test and in fact instead of writing this chapter I should probably be working on a certain project….

Next time: Certain person(s) from a certain village(s) are certainly introduced

Oh and I don't know for romance yet….I don't know, I change my mind a lot.

Cya Round!

°PeAcE°


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: I updated sooner cuz I figured I owed you guys.

Before things can get better, they must become worse

_**He was in some kind of cave, in the forest. He was holding a torch slowly walking inside the cave. He was careful not to make too much sound, as if someone might here him. Sasuke knew he shouldn't be in here.**_

**_Hissing sounds echoed off the wall, his head turned to look behind him. There was nothing there. He tried to ask 'who's there?' but his voice died inside his throat. Sweat was running down his head. There was something in here, something…dangerous. In some strange way he was drawn in to it._**

"_**I know what you want." The air whispered. **_

_**His body turned around, nothing. He felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned around again dropping his torch. The person's hand blended into the shadows. He knew he wasn't suppose to be in here, he knew there was someone with him, he knew this person was dangerous. Sasuke knew he was scared.**_

"_**And I know…" The cave walls whispered to him, again. "…that what I want, you can give me." **_

_**Half a body appeared from the shadows, black mist surrounding it. "What'd you say Sasuke?" The man whispered in his ear. "You help me…and I'll help you."**_

"_**What can I give you?" The man appeared beside his other ear. "I can give you power, unimaginable power, and do you know what you can do with that power?"**_

**_The man appeared in front of Sasuke, the black mist disappearing. "You can defeat your brother." His sharp yellow eyes looked towards him. His finger traced up Sasuke's neck. "And all you have to do is…give me something in return." Sasuke's eyes widened, the man smiled wickedly. Orochimaru knew that the lust for power was a strong thing, a strong thing indeed. _**

Sasuke jumped from his bed, sweating, breathing hard. "Wh-what…the…" His voice was raspy, as if he hadn't talked in days. _What…the hell was that? ...Who was…how did he know? _Sasuke shook his head, he was being crazy, it was just a dream.

Sasuke laid back on his bed, but still…this man was offering him something that could help him defeat his brother. That kind of offer doesn't come everyday, now does it?

* * *

Somewhere in a dark room, two people conversed.

"How did it go…Orochimaru-san?" His eyes shined, the man in the silver hair smiled.

Orochimaru smirked, sitting in his nice big chair. "It went absolutely perfect." His tongue slithered out of his mouth. "Is everything ready for the next phase?"

The man nodded. "Everything is ready to go at your command."

The man smirked even more wickedly, if it was possible. "Excellent, soon Kabuto, Konoha will be _mine._" Orochimaru picked up a pointy hat; it was blue with the symbol for 'wind' on it.

* * *

Naruto was walking down the halls of the hospital, his cast was still there. Beside him was Shikamaru, looking dazed as ever.

Naruto looked at him annoyed, "Eh…Shikamaru! What are we doing here?"

Shikamaru looked at Naruto, still dazed. "Huh…Chouji is still in the hospital, so I came to visit him."

Naruto still looked at him confused, "What? But we just came from his room!"

"I figured that we could visit all the other rookies, while we're at it. So I don't have to make second trips." Shikamaru said yawning.

"So why am I hear?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru scratched his head and looked at him as if he was stupid. "How should I know?"

This caused Naruto to almost fall down, "What'd you mean you don't know! You're the one who dragged me all the way over hear."

"I did?" Shikamaru said looking confused. He tried to remember what happened this morning.

_**-Flashback to this morning-**_

_**Shikamaru was walking down the streets, towards the Hospital when some blonde started screaming at him from the back. He turned around to find it was Naruto.**_

"_**Hey! Shikamaru! Where yah heading?" He screamed walking towards him.**_

_**Shikamaru looked at him, until he was in hearing range. "I'm going to the hospital, to see Chouji and give him this." He held up a fruit basket.**_

"**_Great I'll come too!" Naruto said as he dragged a lazy Shikamaru towards the hospital._**

_**-End of flashback-**_

"No, I didn't." Shikamaru said remembering what had happened.

Chouji had a bad stomach, so he couldn't eat the fruits. Naruto pouted and looked away.

"So, we're seeing fuzzy brows then?" Shikamaru nodded.

* * *

Gaara who was glaring at the air in front of him, was not entirely caring that he was inside a hospital. He didn't really care for anything, unless that something happens to bump into him.

For instance…like now.

Naruto had decided to hold the basket of fruits, thinking he was _so_ responsible. A red haired guy was walking towards them and Shikamaru did not like the look in his eyes. He concluded that this guy was on the 'stay away from and do not bother' list.

Naruto who had only realized that…_this guy looks creepy…_

Naruto moved to the side, still swinging the fruits basket absentmindedly. He was walking by the red-head who barely gave the two a second glance…er…glare.

The fruit basket slipped from Naruto's hand and hit Gaara on his head, falling to the ground. Yes, it really did hit him on his _head._

All three stopped, for different reasons.

Naruto stopped to apologize and pick up the fruits. Gaara stopped because a _fruit basket_, hit him on the _head_, and it was a _certain blonde_ who had hit _him_. Shikamaru stopped because he was thinking…_oh no, this is bad._

Gaara glared at Naruto. Naruto bent down to pick up the fruits. "Sorry !"

Shikamaru had moved beside Naruto and started to mumble to Naruto. "What the hell Naruto? This guy screams trouble, and you hit him with a fruits basket!"

Naruto stood up and looked at the red-head in front of him. "I said I was sorry!"

Gaara knew that if he anything at the moment it would cause a commotion, raise suspicion and possibly ruin the plan, and he couldn't do that.

_I should kill them._ Gaara thought coldly in a menacing voice.

There was a long, uncomfortable pause. In a flash, Naruto was pinned to the wall with what appeared to be sand.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled.

Naruto was struggling to get the bind around his neck made from sand off, but it seemed it was unbreakable. _What….what's with this guy?_

"If you do that again…" Gaara started. "I'll kill you." Naruto dropped to the floor as Shikamaru ran towards him.

"You okay?" Shikamaru asked Naruto while he was coughing. Shikamaru looked up to the retrieving figure of Gaara. _That guy's trouble alright._

After they had relaxed a little, they entered Lee's room to find him sound asleep. Naruto set the fruits basket down onto the desk beside his bed.

Shikamaru sighed, "It seems everyone's asleep. Let's just leave the basket here."

"Ouh? Yeah, okay." Shikamaru took a seat on one of the seats while Naruto just stood up. He noticed a clear vase with a daisy in it, after staring at it curiously for a little while, he realized who it was probably from.

_Sakura…_ Naruto thought back to the cemetery, and remembered Hinata sitting there, she was crying. _She must've felt alone…must be suffering a lot…_ Naruto's eyes looked downcast; he knows what it's like to feel those emotions.

* * *

a/n: crap. I should get off the computer. Like now. Bye. Hope you guys liked.

Review pleaaaaaaaaaaaase

°PeAcE°


	9. Chapter 9: Chuunin Exams

Chapter 9/10 (cant remember)

_It's a well known fact that gossip travels faster that the speed of light (which happens to be 310__8__ meters/second or so the author thinks)_

**KONOHA DAILY NEWSPAPER**

**FRONT PAGE**

**WRITTEN EXAMS GONE HORRIBLY WRONG**

Is Uzumaki really dead?

The second part of the chuunin exams said to be deadly towards one's health has gone horribly wrong. It is said that the examiner (rumoured to be a jounin named Hayate) is still recovering in Konoha's trusty hospital in the Special Case Department.

Our ANBU specialists tell us that this incident may cause a giant rift in between the Sand allies and the Leaf our home. This arises many questions such as, what happened around 10am yesterday morning that would cause something so dirastic. What should we, as Leaf citizens do to help? And the biggest question of all, who the hell can we blame this on?!

_**10:30**__**am, Yesterday**_

_We now see a hysterical Hayate be taken away by Medical Ninja's…_

"_I'll get revenge on you for this Subaku no Gaara and your stupid sand!!! I'd get revenge on you too Uzumaki, but you're already dead! You think you're all that Uchiha…BUT YOU'RE NOT!"_

_Hayate was never to be seen again._

It is also rumoured that a genin died in the second part of the exams. The unbelievable part is that death in a written exam is rare. This makes us, the public, even more curious as to what really took place. Was this exam just a hoax? Was 'written exam' code words for 'sudden and random death'? Who was this ninja? Was he/she from Leaf or Sand or any of the other hidden villages? Does this mean the exams are over?

Sadly, this reporter can't give out any more information, simply because she _has_ no other information. So to end of this report, I say to all children whose dreams are to become ninja to proceed with caution. Sudden random death seems to be the latest trend.

_**10:00am, Yesterday**_

"Listen up!" Hayate yelled "Today you write the second part of the chuunin exams. You and your team will go up to the-

"Did you say _written_ exam?!" A ninja yelled in outrage, "What the hell does that have to do with being a chuunin?"

Hayate cleared his throat, clearly annoyed.

"SHUT UP! You can't be a ninja if you only know the techniques but not the way it works. You can't attack a country without knowing their land. You can't even protect your _own_ country if you don't know the land. This test is to see what you know, I assure you every question on this test _will apply to real life_."

We could see Naruto and the rookie nine completely ignoring him.

"Geez what a stiff…" Naruto whispered 'quietly'.

"Doesn't he know that we already know this stuff?" Kiba 'whispered' back.

Ino huffed. "This is what we went to the academy for! Let's get on with it!"

"-which is why you will be partnered up randomly." Hayate finished.

Cries of outrage.

"I said _shut up and get to the freaking desk up front and get your freaking piece of paper so you know who the hell you're partnered up with!_" SOMEONE doesn't have patience.

Naruto pulled out a sheet of paper from the box at the front. "Eh..? A _#13_?" _What do I do with this…_

_**WELL if you were listening maybe you would know.**_

_Were you listening? What do I do?_

_**WELL if happened to care I might tell you.**_

_What the hell is wrong with you?!?!_

_**WELL-**_

_SHUT. UP._

"-let's go. Naruto! Are you listening to me?" Sasuke growled in his ear. _Baaaaaakaaaa, I dun liiike him nii-chaaaan…_

_**Be good my foolish litte brother**_

_Demo…_

_**Quiet little brother, or you shall never defeat me! Silence is the key!**_

_I thought it was hate and clinging to life?_

"-say something? Sasuke!" Naruto screamed in his ears. He was getting a bit worried, everyone was sitting down on random desk and he still didn't know what to do. Not to mention Sasuke looked like he was about to start bawling his eyes out.

"Let's go, we're at table four." Sasuke snapped.

"You have the same number as me? COOL!" Dragging Sasuke to table #4 (as if it was all _his_ idea.)

--

**KONOHA NEWPAPER**

**GOSSIP COLUMN**

Our resources tell us that Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha clan of course has gained the Sharingan! This is of course great news; we expect nothing less from one of our…greater shinobi.

But the questions remains, what triggered the Sharingan in the first place?

Sasuke being the last of his clan, we must pester, annoy, irritate and infuriate him as much as possible with this question. Thought we did this thoroughly the only answer we received was a death threat. Though thankfully, not directed at the media. The threat was this:

"When I find whoever had the _brilliant_ idea for a written exam, death will seem like _mercy_."

_**10:10am, Yesterday**_

No. No. No. No. NO, dammit!

This was _not_ happening, Naruto decided. He was _not_ going to be sitting by a guy that screamed i-want-to-kill-you-really-badly-but-am-restraining-myself-for-reasons-i-will-not-tell-you. And he was _not_ sitting beside his teammate that screamd i-am-brooding-leave-me-alone-can't-you-see-I'm-busy-planning-some-weird-freaky-revenge-with-the-voice-in-my-head?

Naruto knew the second he sat down on the table he was doomed.

Sasuke was warily looking at the two on each side of him. There was a red head (_those eyes…_) from the Sand village. On the left of him there was Naruto looking sullen (_for a change, hmm…mood swings?_).

There was only one paper on the table. This was their test. They had to work together, as three man team. The test was designed to see if you gather information effectively in team, with people you didn't even know. "This like this happens when we do recon mission" the examiner had said.

Quite frankly nobody cares; in their eyes they were helping the enemy.

_I can't believe I'm paired with these pathetic 'ninjas' though the Uchiha…he interests me…_Gaara was getting excited, his siblings could tell.

If someone were to be listening to Temari and Kankoro they would find the conversation entirely suspicious. It went something like this:

"-should have received a signal by now!"

"Shut up Kankuro! Someone might hear you!" Temari whispered harshly. "We have to be patient; otherwise our plans will all go to waste."

"Dosu's already ten minutes late! What are we suppose to do if he's gotten caught?" Kankuro retorted, "Look at all the examiners, it's obviously they're on edge."

On the other side of the classroom we see examiner #54 eating a muffin…

"Not to mention Gaara's getting restless…there's only fifty minutes left of the test. If we don't cast the Genjutsu soon, we'll have stupid little brats getting in the way." Kankuro continued.

"I see your point but what are we suppose to do, start this war on our own?!" Temari frowned. "Look Baki-sensei said to _wait_ and that is what we're going to do. In the meantime we'll pass the Chuunin exams, understand?" Kankuro nodded reluctantly.

"But, call Baki-sensei anyways." He said finally.

Temari pressed an electronic piece in her ear and whispered, "007 are there? This is Sn4 calling in, I repeat Sn4 calling in. Do you copy?"

There was a silence, then electronic bussing.

"007 here, what's the problem? Over."

"We haven't received the signal, it's been ten minutes. Over."

"We had some complications. The plan is ready to move out at any given notice. Be ready to move. 007 out."

The tension in the air lingered. Temari opened her mouth until—

* * *

a/n: I'm baaaaaaaack. O-o

Review!


	10. Chapter 10:Know Yourself

Chapter 10

_ And you ask me what I want this year  
And I try to make this kind and clear  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days  
Cuz I don't need boxes wrapped in strings  
And desire and love and empty things  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

_Better Days, Goo Goo Dolls _

_**Flashback Continued**_

_**10:15:45 Yesterday**_

"Did he do what I think he just did?" Kankarou whispered. When no reply came he looked up to see his sister with her mouth hanging wide open.

At a different table (specifaclly the one they were staring at) something interesting had just occurred. And Naruto couldn't believe what just happened.

Subaku no Gaara had just hit him with a ball.

A ball of _sand_. Really hard sand one might be inclined to add.

The nerve of that bastard.

What the _hell…_

"What the f-" A ball of sand hit him yet again. Okay, now he was just getting pissed off. _What is __**wrong**__ with him?! First he almost kills me-_

_**Please note the fact that he doesn't remember you, not to mention that you freaked out the same way you did last time when you met him again at the hospital.**_

_**-**__throwing balls of sand at me?!_

_**You obviously didn't hear a word I said.**_

"Keep your voice down and let's get started." Gaara glared at him. "Do not cause me trouble." He said icily.

Sasuke's eye twitched. He could just imagine deadly _somethings_ heading towards Naruto at the same speed as those sand balls.

_This must be his way of letting some stress out. But this guy doesn't look like someone who would lose his cool so easily unless he's anxious. He doesn't seem to concerned about the exam so…?_

"Oi! What's your problem? If you wanna fight, then challenge m-"

"Table four! Start your exam _now_ or I will be forced to fail you!" The examiner boomed (which didn't work out too well because of his cough).

"Let's start" Sasuke said stonily. The three of them peered at the paper reading the first question. Naruto scratched his head.

"So, uh- does anybody know the answer to the first one?" His teammates glared at him. "I'll take that as a _no_." He muttered.

_Hmm, this is really hard. Maybe I'll take a closer look…_ Naruto stepped forward trying to pick up the exam-

"_Naruto!_" The blue haired boy hissed in pain, the idiot had stepped on his foot. "For God's sake watch where you're going!"

The blonde having no clue as to what his teammate was screeching about started yelling at him. "What is your problem, I'm trying to read the exam here!"

"Just where you step you idiot!"

"Maybe you should watch where you put your foot!"

"Quit talking nonsense, Naruto!"

"I'm not talking nonsense! You're just a s-"

"_That.Is.IT. Table four you are now d-"_

"QUIT INTERUPPTING YOU STUPID JERK."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"A ball of sand hit him in the face.

Gaara glared at him. "Keep your voice down." Hayate was getting really pissed off at these bratty teenagers. He made his way to table four. "Clearly it was a mistake when you three passed the first part of the exam but I assure you the same mistake will not be made again. Also-"

Hayate was interrupted by the table being broken in half after a loud war cry. "_Uzumaki, _if you do not shut up _right now_ I will-"It was too late the Uchiha was already half way through the seal for a fire jutsu. Gaara didn't care, so long as they didn't hit him. Just then he felt something brush past his clothes, looking down he glared. The corner of his white sash had been singed. They were _so_ dead now.

Just as Hayate was between the boys a dome covered the three. The worst part was the dome was made of _sand_ (which could never be good) and also the fact a certain red head was also in the dome and he just happened to be staring at them murderously.

Sasuke gulped, invoulantarily.

--

There was a loud cry of pain. Someone screamed "Naruto! You killed him, I'll kill you Subaku no Gaara!"

Uzumaki Naruto was presumed dead.

"Calm down Sasuk- _ow!_ Don't hit me with a rock- is th-..s-sharingan!"

Sasuke had felt rage. He felt the fear too. Something had been triggered and suddenly he could see a lot clearer now.

Gaara growled slightly, Baki had called him in to remind him not to kill anyone. The blonde stood back up, a red aura making him glow and Gaara smirked he could afford to play a bit though.

That was his last thought before Naruto pelted him with a balloon filled with paint.

Where the _hell_ did he get _that?!!_

_**10:27**__**:12am Yesterday**_

When the dome finally came down Hayate nearly screamed "FREEDOM", when the medics finally dragged him away he had lost his restraint and could be heard yelling at three particular boys.

"I'll get revenge on you for this Subaku no Gaara and your stupid sand! I'd get revenge on you too Uzumaki, but you're already dead! You think you're all that Uchiha…BUT YOU'RE NOT!"

Nobody noticed Naruto slipping out to go wash his face and then maybe collapse on his bed. The reporters assumed 'there was no body to be found' and thus was a tragic story.

Nobody commented on why exactly Gaara's face was bright pink and his gourd was blue, orange, white, green and…

Nobody dared to approach the Uchiha because if looks could kill, all his fan girls would drop dead.

_**10:28:54**__**am**_

"This is 007, I repeat this is 007. The plan is in action, your target is Uchiha Sasuke. Bring him to the Kazekage-dono _alive_."

_**10:30:00**__**am**_

A warning bell sounded throughout the village. Tsunade looked up from the scroll the Hokage had given.

_Tsunade,_

_I suspect Orochimaru will attack during the exams. Please find Jiraiya and come to protect the village. __I__t is still your home._

_Sandaime_

Tsunade sighed, perhaps she should have considered opening this earlier. It was a good thing she was already at village _and_ she had dragged Jiraiya here (she was _not_ coming back here without a healthy distraction. _Translation: U__se Jiraiya to distract old sense__i, __and then__ quickly disappear before anyone catches on._)

The two looked at each other and nodded.

A nightmare had come knocking. Orochimaru is attacking home and it was unacceptable.

Even if he was her old teammate, even if he was his greatest rival and even if they were best friends.

_**End of Flashback**_

On other news the merchants are—

The bottom of the newspaper was missing.

**--**

**Look alert, gaki. This is no time to sleep.**

_Tch, whatever._

**Fine, but when you**** get ambushed the blame will lie completely with**** you.**

Naruto only snorted but sat up straighter. He turned a lazy eye to the other side of the gate. A pink haired girl was staring straight ahead, determined not to lose her focus. He sighed, this happened just like last time. He had left again, left his teammates behind for an unreachable dream.

_Hey, Fox. I have a question. If Jiraiya and Tsunade only remember me__ because of baa-chan's necklace and the summoning __contract then__…whoever gave me these goggles will remember me too? What about Iruka-sensei, why doesn't he remember me? He gave me my headband after all._

**The person who gave you those 'goggles' will most likely remember you but I cannot be**** absolutely**** sure. The item is old and might not have shall we say, enough sentimental value. It has to mean something extraordinary to the giver and the receiver.**** Who knows, they might just remember little bits about you.**

**Your old sensei might have remembered you if you had taken **_**his**_** headband but if you recall to the day you became genin that you got your own headband after the man collapsed.**

_Okay, I think I understand. Demo… why is it that Tsunade and ero-sennin don't remember the same memories as me…? I mean when I woke up in that other world, the last I remembered of my original world was hitting my head and how Sasuke was never going to let me live it…down._

Naruto sighed sullenly. He had no idea why he would ever think that, even in his own world Sasuke had left them. Before he fell unconscious he had just returned from his trip with Jiraiya and it had been such a long time since he had seen him.

So when Sasuke had left again, Naruto chased after him because he had thought it was the Sand Trio kidnapping him after they knocked him out. But Sasuke had woken up just as a group of sound ninjas had arrived. He demanded answers from them about Oreo (_Orochimaru_) and they had talk about power. They made tempting offers and he had accepted just like that, and this time Naruto didn't bother going after him. Instead he became sulky and refused to speak about Uchiha Sasuke.

He would _never_ forgive him for what he done this time.

It had been a month since the war had begun and the Chuunin Exams were never spoken of.

**-their memories are different to fit this timeline. So while you're training with the hermit tomorrow do **_**not**_** show that you know what the steps are to the rasengan. Infact, don't even **_**mention**_** the technique and don't even **_**try**_** to do it on your own. This body is in no condition. For all we know the only reason they know you is because they had to babysit you and on the off chance that they **_**did **_**train you it was most likely just chakra control (mostly because you're horrible at that). **_**Understand?**_

_Tch, whatever._

--

Sakura stared ahead; she refused to think about anything but the fact that there could be an attack any second.Not even for a moment would her mind drift to a certain black-eyed, blue-haired, sharingan wielding boy. Her mind would never betray like that.

Sakura kept her eyes shut in an attempt to keep the tears behind her lids and took a shaky breath. She would not think about him, she would not think about him, she would think about him…

_Remember what Tsunade-san said…I must accept his choice in order to move on. If he wants to sell his soul to the devil, let him do so. I still have Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and even Ino…_

"I don't need him." She looked over to the blonde ninja, he hadn't noticed. Sighing, Sakura looked at her watch. "2:55am." Looking above towards the watch towers of Konoha she saw two Chuunin guarding the front gates. Just like Naruto and her. Guards were supposed to protect against monsters, evil things and bad people. Monsters like Kyuubi, evils like Orochimaru and bad people like…

Sakura shook her head, Sasuke-kun wasn't bad just ambitious. Even though she said this to herself again and again she couldn't stop feeling betrayed. He had chosen strangers over his teammates, and it had hurt. And it hurt even more when she thought about meeting him again, being on different sides when they had been on the same one for so long. It had hurt when he left, it would hurt if he died and it would always hurt because he was never coming back and she no longer wants him back. She tries to ignore the fact that when she tells herself that it hurts even more.

She had read in books and heard from people that war changes things. That it's never black and white, people aren't just good and evil, and that it's not just about conflicts between people but that it is a conflict within ourselves. War is a dark abyss in which people enter and never return the same, things will never be the same after it, and we will never be the same after it.

It had occurred to Sakura a few days back that something about her had changed. Her sleeping habits were different; boy weren't main priority, a friendship with Ino, best friends with Naruto, taking training seriously, hardly seeing her parents, never as loud or as violent. The truth was she had looked in the mirror a few days back and no idea who she was staring at. A girl with _short_ hair, dark rims under eyes, cuts from training, wearing all black, holding a studying guide to become a medic-ninja and all she could think was this was not Haruno Sakura. She looked in the mirror every day after that and saw the changes and how more changes would take place. The changes concerned her at first, but they seemed so _right_.

She sighed again looking at her clock, three in the morning. It was time to switch chuunin and genin gaurds.

As Sakura and Naruto walked through the gates Naruto chuckled slightly and gave her a wry smile.

"You think you know yourself, huh?"

She guessed he'd seen the changes in himself too.

--

"Kisame and Itachi-san are going to be a problem Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto commented as he watched over Sasuke's training.

"Ah, yes. The Bloody Duo, there is that to take care of." He grinned maliciously, heading over to a dark haired boy. "Don't overexert yourself Sasuke-kun, we wouldn't want to ruin that body of yours. It's such a beautiful body." He whispered in the boys ear. Uchiha Sasuke hissed looking up, his hand grabbing at the seal on his neck, sharingan eyes blaring.

--

_End of Chapter 10__- I'm so proud of myself for updating…so what do you guys think? It's a bit morbid…but you should have seen the list of what I was going to put in there._

_Anyways, Review!_


End file.
